


Getting Involved Never Works

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac and Scott are pining for each other, M/M, and Deaton decides he's had enough of that, not that it helps when he decides to get involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton isn’t exactly sure why he’s stuck around Beacon Hills. It’s a nice enough town, sure, but it’s not exactly the greatest place for someone who has stepped back from the supernatural. Or at least he’d originally intended to. Now that’s pretty much out the window considering that he has not only one but two assistants and both of them are werewolves.</p><p>They’re good kids, though, the both of them. Even if they are horribly head-over-heels for each other and ignoring it like that’s what they’re being paid to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Involved Never Works

**Author's Note:**

> sixchord prompted me: “And some Scisaac:  
> \- Deaton gets sick of them pining from afar so he decides to play matchmaker.”

Deaton isn’t exactly sure why he’s stuck around Beacon Hills. It’s a nice enough town, sure, but it’s not exactly the greatest place for someone who has stepped back from the supernatural. Or at least he’d originally intended to. Now that’s pretty much out the window considering that he has not only one but two assistants and both of them are werewolves.

They’re good kids, though, the both of them. Even if they are horribly head-over-heels for each other and ignoring it like that’s what they’re being paid to do.

So one day, after months of Scott and Isaac pretending like they’re not constantly looking at each other all dopey eyed, he decides to do something about it.

At first, he schedules them to work together often and leaves them alone for long stretches of time hoping that, if there’s no one else around and they’re both in the same place at the same time all the time, they’ll start talking and through that they’ll figure it out.

But this doesn’t help, and actually, it seems to make things worse. After a few weeks have passed, he notices that they’ve all but stopped looking at each other at all, and they make a point of occupying separate corners of the room whenever they’re working together.

So he goes for another tactic. Whenever he schedules them to work together, he walks in every so often and will ask one or both of them a question, or a few questions, trying to lead them to talking about it because if they won’t talk about it themselves, maybe he can make them start talking.

And it’s weird, and unnerving, that’s he so irritated by the two of them that he feels he has to get involved in their personal lives. That he feels the need to get involved in the lives of two teenage werewolves. Because apparently, that’s how his life is going these days.

And still, nothing. He’s tried every possible question, every possible thing he could think of to say to try and lead them towards just talking about it. Actually, no, it’s not that nothing has happened. Nothing would mean things hadn’t changed. And they had. The both of them were now avoiding each other and him.

And that’s it. He is done getting involved as it clearly doesn’t work. So he goes back to his usual routine of not saying anything to anyone about anything unless they ask him a direct question. Things are easier that way.

So, of course, a week after he stops trying to bring it up, he catches Isaac and Scott kissing in the supply closet.


End file.
